Lincoln The Black Scapeghost Sheep
Hi all! So this is my 6th fanfiction before anything, this is a Lincoln torture fanfic, I'm making this cause his sisters make him feel unwanted anyways Chapter 1 Name is wrong Lincoln: (to the viewers) Well, today is the day I get pushed around, sadly. Lincoln(mad, upset): Why do they treat me so cruel, Am I really not the sibling they asked to be in this household, I'm sorry you have to hear this tone of me, I'm just mad, and upset sometimes I even think if they love me, respect me, care about me and who I am. (Suddenly the sisters heard and didn't give a crud but only one gave a crud even though she may not be smart but ever since he was born she loved him, cared, respected, and who he was, a brother, unlike the others, This is how they felt) Lynn (careless): Such a wimp. Lori (careless): Yeah, that twerp is such a wimp he enters in my room again, I will literally turn him into a human pretzel! Luan(careless): You should. It will begood. (Sorry I'm not the type of guy that can put puns in apologises) Lisa: Despite that, Violence never solves anything. Lynn(enraged): Oh yeah! WHOS SIDE ARE YOU ON! HUH! WHOS! Lori(angry): YEAH, LYNNS RIGHT WHOS SIDE ARE YOU ON Lisa: Neutral. But mostly Lincoln's (The sisters are gonna explode with rage bc of that now I'm doing all them) Lola(angry): WHAT! OH YIU WILL PAY, YOU WILL! Lucy: I have to confess something, Lincoln didn't clog the toilet I did, and the book was mine. Lana and all: YOURS! (they start laughing evilly) Lucy: Now I regret my choice. (they beaten up lucy for it and laugh evily again) Lincoln (Enraged): SEE WHAT I MEAN, YOUR SUCH MEAN, HYPOCRITICAL SISTERS! Them: NAME ONE TIME! Lincoln (Mad): THE TIME WHEN YOU GOT US BANNED AT THE SUPERMARKET WHEN I WANTED MY ZOMIE BRAN! (Cereal Offender) OR THAT TIME WHERE WE FOUGHT OVER A DAM QUARTER! A STINKIN QUARTER! (It's Still a Loud, Loud, Loud House!) OR THAT TIME WHEN WE FOUGHT OVER A SEAT (The Sweet Spot) OR WHAT ABOUT WHEN WE FIGHT OVER THE REMOTE! (happens a lot of times) HUH! WHEN DID THAT EVER CHANGE! NEVER, BECAUSE IM ALWAYS THE VICTIM IN THIS GOD DAM HOUSEHOLD! Lola: Mom, Dad! Lincoln's yelling at us, and he's being accusable\ Lynn Loud Sr: Lincoln Loud, ENOUGH OF THIS OR I WIL- (he did say in a very stern tone) Lincoln: OH SHUT IT DAD, MY LIFE'S BEEN MISERABLE WITH ALL THESE 10 MEAN DEVILS, THEY'RE NOTHING BUT SELFISH, DISGUSTING, HYPOCRITICAL, UGLY, HORRIFYING, MONSTERS IT'S LIKE THEY'RE FROM THE DEVIL, BUT NO YOU CALL THEM FAMILY, REMEMBER WHEN YOU SAID, YOU WOULDN'T KICK ANY OF YOUR CHILDREN OUT, AND YOU SAID YOU LOVE THEM EQUALLY, YOU DONT EVEN LOVE ME, YOU LOVE THE GIRLS MORE THAN ME, WAIT, I KNOW SOMETHING, YOU KICKED ME OUT BECAUSE I'M NOT A GIRL IS THAT WHY? REALLY, HOW HYPOCRITICAL IS IT! (all his family gasped) Lynn Loud Sr: Son calm- (lincoln interuppted him again) Lincoln: NO, I WILL NEVER NOT TILL THIS WILL FINISH *10 Minutes Later* (all his family yet again gasped and were worried)